worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Archmage
Archmagi are a type of powerful caster that represent the pinnacle of magical power. Most archmagi hail from the magical kingdom of Dalaran but can be found among other groups as well. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these magi defend themselves and their allies with all the magical powers they have accumulated through their broad and intense studies. Archmagi realize the benefits, not only of a powerful and attuned mind, but a strengthened and prepared body as well. Mounted atop their trusty steeds, the archmagi brandish magical blades and ancient staves that serve to enhance their abilities and channel their fierce energies in battle. Though they can appear gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of all hangs in the balance. One can attain the title of Archmagi through the study of any arcane school of magic, so long as they have demonstrated a sufficient knowledge level of arcanum and spellcrafting. They must have the ability to cast commonly known arcane spells with flawless execution, in addition to spells from at least five other schools of magic, at varying levels of proficiency. They must also focus primarily on at least two schools of magic, becoming experts. Archmagi of the Kirin Tor forbid warlocks and necromancers from their ranks.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 92 Famous or named ;Current known archmages or archmagi in World of Warcraft: Other archmages in WoW *Eclipsion Archmage *Might of Kalimdor Archmage *Shattered Sun Archmage *Scarlet Archmage *Stormwind Archmage *Sunblade Arch Mage *Sunfury Arch Mage Warcraft III :Hailing from the magical kingdom of Dalaran, the archmagi represent the pinnacle of magical power. Weaving their intricate enchantments, these crotchety old wizards are called upon to defend humanity with all the magical powers at their disposal. Mounted atop their trusty steeds, the Archmagi brandish ancient staves that serve to channel their fierce energies in battle. Though gruff and slightly aloof, these experienced wizards are a heartening sight upon any battlefield where the fate of humanity lies in peril. '' In Warcraft III, the archmages had the following spells: *Blizzard *Summon Water Elemental *Brilliance Aura *Mass Teleport Warcraft RPG class Archmage is a class mentioned in the Dungeons and Dragons: Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game which exists in the world of Warcraft. Though incorporated into the Warcraft RPG it is detailed only in the DMG (Dungeon Master's Guide). Characters with this class appear in ''Lands of Conflict and Shadows & Light.Lands of Conflict, pg. 90-1''Shadows & Light, pg. 41-2, 47 The DMG described the Archmage class as; The highest art is magic -- often referred to as the Art. Its most advanced practitioners are frequently archmages, characters who bend spells in ways unavailable to other spellcasters. An archmage gains strange powers and the ability to alter spells in remarkable ways, but must sacrifice some of her spell capability in order to master these arcane secrets.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a ''Note: That while the class itself is an official class used by the Dungeons and Dragons: Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, the DMG description does not represent an official source of lore. Also, the class did receive a formal description in the game. Archmage of Kirin Tor was created for the World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game and replacing the previous version. Note that "archmage" can properly be used to describe the Archmage of Kirin Tor class and can also be used to describe archmagi that are not members of the Kirin Tor. Archmage of Kirin Tor In World of Warcraft: The Role Playing Game, the generic archmage class was replaced with the Archmage of Kirin Tor prestige class, which included a Warcraft lore description. Note that term "Archmage of the Kirin Tor" can and has been properly shortened to simply "archmage" in lore text. The term archmage can also be used to describe archmagi that are not members of the Kirin Tor. Archmage in World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, an archmage appears to be an honorary title given to a powerful mage (usually the most powerful within some faction or organization). The leader and some members of the Kirin Tor in Dalaran are given the title of "Archmage". Throughout the history of Azeroth there have been many archmagi. Just being named an archmage doesn't make a mage extremely powerful, but most are not to be trifled with. It is possible that the magisters in Silvermoon can be classed as archmages. They have the same range of tasks and the same magical ability of an archmage. Gallery Image:WC3Archmage.jpg|An archmage in WC3 art. References External links fr:Archimage Kategooria:Archmages Kategooria:Prestige classes Kategooria:Hero units Kategooria:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategooria:Lands of Conflict Kategooria:Shadows & Light